1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for compensating offset of a solid-state imaging device, and more particularly to a system and method for compensating offset of a solid-state imaging device used in a camcorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vibration problem exists in camcorders, particularly in lightweight digital cameras. While a shutter button is pressed, a user may cause camera vibration due to shaking hands or pressure on the shutter button. Thus, user instability may result in blurry images.
A camcorder typically has an angular velocity sensor and a position sensor to detect moving angle variation and position variation while the camcorder operates, and to generate corresponding sensing signals respectively. The angular velocity sensor, such as a gyro sensor, detects variation of angle, angular velocity, or angular acceleration while the camcorder operates. The position sensor, such as Hall effect sensor, is used to detect position variation while the camcorder operates. Subsequent to movement amount detection by the sensors, detected data can be calculated to determine the required compensating movement. Compensating for the direction and amount of movement through a set of compensating lens can thus eliminate vibration. This method, however, requires at least two sensors, and must work with the set of compensating lens. The described design, however, is both difficult to implement and expensive to produce.
Thus, a reduced cost compensation system capable of eliminating blur from vibration is desirable.